The present invention generally relates to a mounting arrangement and, more particularly, to an assembly for facilitating mounting and removal of an article, such as a proximity sensor.
Various types of proximity sensors are used for detecting the presence or absence of an object. Common types of non-contact proximity sensors include inductive proximity sensors, capacitive proximity sensors, ultrasonic proximity sensors, and photoelectric sensors. Such sensors, for example, may be used in motion or position applications, conveyor system control applications, process control applications, robotic welding applications, machine control applications, liquid level detection applications, selecting and counting applications, as well as other known applications.
An inductive proximity sensor, for example, includes an oscillator that provides an oscillating signal to an inductive coil, which provides an electromagnetic field at a predetermined frequency. As an electrically conductive object moves within the field, eddy currents develop within the object in response to the oscillating electromagnetic field. The eddy currents alter the amplitude of the oscillating signal being provided to the coil. The amplitude of the oscillator signal typically is evaluated to provide an output signal indicative of the presence or absence of the object within the electromagnetic field. The proximity sensor is mounted at a desired location to provide its proximity sensing function.
Various mounting arrangements may be utilized to mount a proximity sensor. By way of example, a sensor mounted within an elongated, cylindrical threaded housing may be mounted by employing a pair of threaded nuts. The nuts are threaded along the sensor housing to secure the housing relative to a bracket. When a threaded proximity sensor housing is utilized in an industrial environment, however, dust and/or other particles tend to collect in the threads, thereby inhibiting threading of the nuts. As a result, it is often difficult to adjust and/or remove the nuts from the housing. This, in turn, may increase the amount of time associated with replacing or adjusting the sensor.
Another type of proximity sensor mounting arrangement relates to a clamp mechanism, such as in the form of a pair of opposed mating jaws. The jaws are secured relative to each other to clamp the sensor housing at a desired position between the jaws. Usually, a pair of fasteners is employed to implement the clamping function and frictionally hold the sensor in place.
In view of presently available mounting arrangements, there is a need for an improved assembly to facilitate mounting an article.
The present invention relates to a mounting arrangement for facilitating mounting and removal of an article, such as a proximity sensor. A bracket has an aperture extending through the bracket that defines an inner bracket sidewall portion. A coupling also has an aperture extending therethrough for receiving the article, with a central axis extending through the apertures of the bracket and coupling. The coupling also includes a plurality of spaced apart flexures located adjacent the coupling aperture. Each flexure includes an axially extending arm for engaging a respective part of an inner bracket sidewall portion. Upon rotation of the coupling in a direction relative to the bracket about the central axis, the inner bracket sidewall portion engages the arms so as to urge the arms radially. In particular, rotation of the coupling in one direction relative to the bracket about the central axis urges the arms radially inward and rotation of the coupling in the other direction about the axis permits radially outward movement thereof. As a result, the coupling is able to engage and secure an article extending through the coupling while in a first position relative to the bracket and permit movement of the article while in another position relative to the bracket.
An aspect of the present invention relates to a mounting assembly. The assembly includes a bracket having an aperture extending therethrough to define an inner sidewall surface portion. A coupling has an aperture extending through the coupling, with a central axis extending through the apertures of the bracket and coupling. The coupling also has a plurality of flexures spaced about the axis adjacent the aperture of the coupling. Upon rotation of the coupling in a first direction relative to the bracket, the inner sidewall surface portion of the bracket engages each of the plurality of flexures for urging the flexures radially.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a mounting arrangement for aligning an article relative to an axis. The mounting arrangement includes a bracket having an aperture extending through the bracket substantially coaxially with the axis. The aperture has a plurality of arcuately extending shoulder surface portions, each shoulder surface portion having a decreasing radius in a direction relative to the axis. A coupling has an aperture extending through the coupling substantially coaxially with the axis. The coupling includes a plurality of circumferentially spaced apart flexures having symmetrically spaced apart arms adjacent the aperture. Upon relative rotation between the coupling and bracket, each arm engages a corresponding shoulder surface portion for urging each arm approximately a same radial distance. As a result, an article extending through the coupling and bracket may be urged into substantially coaxial alignment with the axis.
To the accomplishment of the foregoing and related ends, the invention, then, comprises the features hereinafter fully described and particularly pointed out in the claims. The following description and the annexed drawings set forth in detail certain illustrative aspects of the invention. These aspects are indicative, however, of but a few of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be employed. Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the drawings.